Agatha meets the nightmare animatronics
by MiaMia2003
Summary: Hello guys! This is a Dark Deception and FNAF 4 Ethgoesboom story! Agatha is recruited by Nightmare to join the nightmare animatronics and to possibly make new friends for the first time! Meanwhile, Plushtrap hides his feelings for her and won't tell the others. He tells Tattletail only and Nighmare BB gets suspicious. Will he confess to her or hide in the shadows? Let's find out!
1. Agatha

In Elementary Evil...

Agatha's P.O.V.

Things have been getting pretty boring lately because my new friend stole all of the soul shards which are my old friends, and daddy's busy dealing with Bierce. I glance out the window of the school thinking if I could meet someone new. I sigh and muttered, "I guess no one is coming to my school. I better go tell daddy when he's done dealing with Bierce." I look away from the window and walk to the main room where the old banner says, "Welcome students", and sat in defeat. I might be hearing things, but I could've sworn I heard someone talking to me. He said, "Alone, are you?" I jumped and asked, "Who are you?" He replied, "I'm Nightmare, and I hear you don't have any friends, right?" I looked up to see a black bear with a yellow bow tie, and yellow top hat and looks like a monster. I nodded and took his hand out and assured me I'll have new friends in his world. I told him I have to ask daddy first, so I ran out of the room and found daddy in the purgatory behind the glass cell. I asked, "Daddy? Someone greeted me and his name is Nightmare I think. Can I visit his world? Please?!" He sighed and mumbled, "Okay sweetie, it looks like you are old enough to explore other worlds now. Be careful, okay?" I nodded and waved as I left Bierce's purgatory. I go back to Elementary Evil and told Nightmare I can go and he exclaimed, "Good, good to hear. Let's go!" I took his hand and everything from Elementary Evil disappeared and I ended up in a kid's bedroom.

In the nightmare house…

Nightmare BB's P.O.V.

Nightmare comes into the living room and told me to gather up the nightmare animatronics for a very important announcement. I told him I'll gather everyone for this announcement. After a while, everyone's here to listen to Nightmare's announcement. Plushtrap grumbled, "This better be good because I was busy playing with Tattletail!" Nightmare began, "The reason Nightmare BB gathered you is because we're going to have a new monster with us!" I ask in curiousity, "Is it Music Man? Did he finally convince you?" He shook his head and called, "Agatha? Can you come here?" She called back, "Okay Nightmare!" I saw a girl with pale skin, black eyes, black hair, white and black dress, no shoes, one sock is ripped up, and the creepiest smile I've ever seen in my entire life. Nightmarione asked, "Um… how is she going to be a monster? She's just a girl!" Nightmare grinned, "Oh she's not just any girl, show them what you have Agatha!" I couldn't believe my eyes because I was about to ask what can she do, she showed her gigantic black claws in an instant! Everyone was shocked no one even spoke at all! Agatha broke the silence and giggled, "That's what I can really do!" I notice Plushtrap is starting to blush and I asked, "Um Plushtrap? Why is your face so pink?" He snapped out of his thoughts and stammered, "W-what?! Nightmare BB what are you talking about? I wasn't blushing!" He laughed nervously and I teased, "Ooh, you have a crush!" Plushtrap punched me in the face and shouted, "Shut up!" and walked out of the room still blushing.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

Agatha asked, "Is that green bunny okay?" Nightmare Bonnie replied, "Yeah he's fine. Plushtrap can be pretty insecure with his emotions." She nodded and said, "Gotcha, gotcha. I actually use my long gigantic claws to rip up my victims, and I try to make friends with anyone who enters my home, but they don't want to be my friend because of my ability." Nightmare Chica commented, "Well, I think that's really cool! You could be the most powerful monster child we've ever met!" Nightmare Foxy added, "I agree, you're not alone kid." She beamed, "Thank you guys for welcoming me! I'm so excited!" I chuckled, "You're going to love catching victims and ripping them apart here!" I have a feeling that she'll love it here.


	2. Tattletail's advice

Plushtrap's P.O.V.

What is wrong with me? Why did I blush when Agatha was here? I really needed to calm down and think so I went down to my hallway to find Tattletail next to my chair. He asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay? He! He! He!" I lied, "N-nothing, Tattletail." His eyes narrowed down and insisted, "There's something wrong. I can tell you're lying. Tell me! No one else is around, if there is something wrong, you can always talk to me! He! He! He!" He's right, Nightmare BB isn't around to bother me, Tattletail is my best buddy, and he gets to my good side. I sighed in defeat because I couldn't argue with him. He'll get mad at me and frame me again. I said, "Okay fine, just don't tell anyone else, okay?" He giggled, "I would never do something like that!" I chuckled a little bit and I began, "So…a new kid monster was added as a nightmare. Her name is Agatha and she's savage, cheerful, and has gigantic claws. I started to blush and I couldn't stop when I was near her. What is wrong with me?" His expression turned into realization and he suggested, "Maybe it's because you're in love with her! He! He! He!" I jumped from that statement and quickly shouted as I began to blush again, "No! No! That can't be! Tattletail how did you know?!" He smirked and simply said, "I found it on the internet." I facepalmed, and started to get a headache from all the stuff he does behind my back, but I couldn't get angry with him. He is evil as me because how he framed me three years ago. I growled, "I can't let the other nightmares see that side of me! What can I do?!" Tattletail hopped on the chair and scolded, "You need to tell Agatha how you feel if you want this to go away!" I asked, "How?! This whole thing is so stressful!" Tattletail assured me that I'll be fine and Agatha is just like me. Evil, savage, and possibly has a boss who doesn't give her a break at all. He suggested, "You should probably wait until the right time to confess to her, and you should probably rest to get rid of the stress you've been having. He! He! He!" I'm not going to lie, Tattletail has really good advice for me to follow when I encounter Agatha. I chuckled, "Yeah you're probably right. I should probably relax and get the stress out of my head. Thanks buddy!" He giggled, "No problem Plushtrap! He! He! He!" I went to the kid's bedroom and got on the bed and I almost fell asleep due to Nightmarione's music box he's been playing recently. I thought to myself, "Yeah, I should probably follow Tattletail's advice about Agatha. Maybe tomorrow, I should convince her to...to…" I fell asleep before I could finish my thought. I didn't care if anyone saw me on the bed, I just want to relax and get that stressful feeling out of my head.

A few hours later…

Agatha's P.O.V.

I'm really starting to like the place because Nightmare gave me a little tour of this house. I also mentioned, "So, is Plushtrap always like this? You know, insecure, savage, a troublemaker, and all of that stuff?" He nodded and I have all of those things except insecure. I was insecure when I first came to Elementary Evil, but daddy helped me by looking on the bright side of things. I made new friends which are soul shards of my victims, and I have the whole school to myself! It wasn't long until I saw a tiny purple furby in a hallway I passed. I came closer to it and it made me jump when it started to speak. It giggled, "So, you must be Agatha. Right?" I asked, "How did you know my name?" He replied, "Plushtrap told me about you! He said something about when he saw you, he started to blush and started to feel more insecure than ever. He! He! He!" I asked, "Is that why he ran off?" He nodded and then I asked, "What's your name by the way?" He replied, "I'm Night Night! Or you can call me Tattletail if you want." I asked, "Are you a friend of Plushtrap or something?" He giggled, "I'm one of his best friends actually. When he played my game, he wasn't very nice. He yelled, and insulted me so I got revenge and framed him! He! He! He!" I asked, "What did you do to get revenge on him?" He replied, "I hacked into his email account and I was called "The Almighty". Golden Freddy and the Puppet blamed Plushtrap until I came out of the shadows and confessed that I framed him! We became best friends because I'm just as evil as Plushtrap! He! He! He!" I can't believe a little furby like toy would be so evil! He mentioned, "I give helpful advice to Plushtrap incase he's feeling stressed, upset, or furious." I nodded and I thought to myself, "I'd like to see him some other day and hey! Maybe I could do a let's play with him someday!" Nighmare came into the hallway and said, "I think you should go back to your realm, Malak called me to tell you." He noticed Tattletail and asked, "So, you met Tattletail?" I nodded and I ran out of the hallway and waited for Nightmare so he can teleport me back. Before I knew it, I was back in Elementary Evil again. I really loved meeting the nighmare animatronics and Tattletail. I didn't get a chance to know Plushtrap though, maybe tomorrow I'll meet him. Daddy came over to me and asked, "Did you have a good time at the nightmare house?" I jump in excitment and shouted, "Yes! Yes! I did! I even made new friends!" He chuckled, "That's nice to know, sweetie."


End file.
